Everybody Makes Mistakes
by wilsonatics
Summary: Sonny's reaction to Will telling him about his tryst with Gabi


A few days have passed since Will has spoken to his dad since their conversation about Lucas being uncomfortable with him being gay. Although Will said he wouldn't speak to his dad until he gets used to it, he couldn't help but miss him. Lucas may have screwed things up with Will, but he's the only dad he has. Will thought he should give his dad a bit more time before talking to him again.

One thing was for sure: Will is happiest when he's with Sonny, without a doubt. They had been dating for a couple of weeks, went on a few dates and shared multiples kisses. But there was something on Will's mind. He and Sonny had promised each other full honesty. They even pinky swore on it. Will felt like hadn't been completely honest with Sonny. He still hadn't told him about his tryst with Gabi and it was eating him alive. He tried his hardest not to show his guilt when he was with Sonny, but he couldn't keep it in anymore.

Will walked into his Grandma Caroline's pub and took a seat.

"Hey, Will." Said a familiar voice. It was Gabi.

"Oh, hey Gabi." She was probably the last person he wanted to see right now.

"What's up?" Asked Gabi.

"Nothing much, I've been keeping busy with school and stuff."

"And by stuff, you mean Sonny right?" Gabi chuckled. "How are things with you guys? You were really happy last time we spoke and you told me you guys were gonna date."

"Things are going great with us. We've been together for a couple of weeks now, but I've never been happier with anyone." Will smiled.

"Oh okay that's great." Gabi seemed a little hurt with that comment.

"Oh my god. Gabi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... again."

"Hey, hey it's okay. You've been through so much these past couple of months. You deserve someone like Sonny in your life. He's amazing." Gabi was genuinely happy for her friends.

"Well, I certainly think so. He just cares so much about me and I care a lot about him." Said Will. His face suddenly changed and got serious. "I'm actually glad I ran into you because there's something I've been meaning to get off my chest."

"Um I think I know what you mean. It's about what happened between us a few months ago, am I right?"

"Yeah. I wanted to run it by you that I'm going to tell Sonny what happened."

"What?! I don't think that's a good idea. If you really care for him, you won't tell him anything." Gabi started yelling.

"Woah, calm down Gabi. I have to tell him. It's eating me up inside and I don't want to start a new relationship with the potential guy of my dreams on the wrong foot. I mean, we swore to each other that we wouldn't keep anything from each other. And I'm not gonna let one stupid night with an ex-girlfriend ruin my chances with him. "Said Will, pretty furiously. "Need I remind you that I'm gay? I don't sleep with girls.

"I'm aware that you're gay. Will, I'm telling you if you mention this to Sonny, he's never going to talk to you, let alone date you."

"Are you sure about that? Cause you seemed pretty into the fact that you were sleeping with a gay guy."Said Will.

"Harsh much? I wasn't enjoying the fact that we slept together. You even said it that you were questioning yourself. All I'm saying is that Sonny is gonna be devastated to hear it." In her mind, she was looking out for Will and Sonny.

"Listen to me. I'm telling him no matter what. I intend on staying with Sonny for a long time, a very long time actually. He makes me happy and I make him happy. If I don't tell him and he finds out later on in the future, he's gonna hate me even more, and then his mom would've been right about me. I'll just break his heart and it kills me to know that I actually might do that to him. I care about him so much. Gabi. And when I think of the possibility of us not being together, I-I-I-I just- my stomach goes in knots, and not in a good way." Will got up from the table, angrily. "I have to go find him, I'm sorry."

Will exits the pubs, leaving Gabi alone to think about what she just said.

While all this was going on, Sonny was at Horton Town Square, studying. He had been sitting on the couch for a few hours.

Will was walking when he noticed Sonny on the couch. He took a deep breath and walked towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms Sonny from behind and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Hey you." Said Will.

"Oh hey, Will." Sonny returned the favour with a kiss on the mouth.

Will walked around the sofa to grab a seat next to Sonny.

"So, you came to help me study? I could really use the help." Sonny smirked and leaned over and kissed Will.

"Actually, no. I-I-I-I wanted to talk to you, seriously." Said Will, nervously.

"Oh okay, hold on." Sonny put all of his books in his bag and turned to Will. He had a big smile on his face. This hurt Will inside because he knew that smile would disappear once he knew the news he was about to tell him.

"Okay. This is gonna be hard to say, but we promised each other complete honesty so this is what I'm being, completely honest."

"Of course, Will. I don't expect any less, but you're really starting to freak me out. Is everything okay?" Said Sonny. He slowly reached out and grabbed Will's hands.

"Okay, here it goes. Remember when you kissed me a few months ago and I just freaked out and ran out on you?"

"Yeah, I do. My fault by the way." Said Sonny.

"No, Sonny. It was mine. Anyways, that's not why I wanna talk to you. Then I ran into my dad, but that I already told you."

"Will, you're scaring me. Did something happen to you?' Sonny was really panicking.

"Well, no. Not exactly. After all that, I saw Gabi and she looked upset, so I helped her move into her new room above the pub. We got to talking and one thing lead to another and..." Will gulped.

"And what?" Sonny asked.

"We slept together."

Silence took over. Sonny was just sitting there. Not talking, just staring at Will.

"Can you please say something, Sonny?" Will asked, worried.

"I-I-I-I-I don't-don't know what to-to-to-to say." Sonny stuttered.

"Well, just say what's going through your mind."

"I'm shocked, Will. Seriously shocked." Sonny got up and started pacing, right in the middle of the Horton Town Square.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear I wasn't planning on it. It just happened. I mean, I'm gay. I'm supposed to be sleeping around with an ex-girlfriend. Especially not when I'm dating the most amazing guy."

"Wait a second, Will. We weren't dating at the time so..." Said Sonny. He seemed much calmer.

"Still, I felt like I betrayed you in a way, like I was just validating everything you had said that night." Will took Sonny's hands. To his surprise, he didn't pull away. "Believe me when I tell that I'm sorry. I've been keeping this to myself for a while now and I wanted to keep it longer, but we swore to one another that we would say everything on our minds." Will stopped a second to make Sonny was still paying attention.

"Go on." Sonny said. He suddenly got teary eyed.

"I really care about you Sonny, you have no idea. You make me happy, more than Gabi ever did. She meant nothing to me that night. And If I'm gonna be honest I have to tell you that, during the sex, I was actually trying not to picture Gabi." Will said, trying to sneak a little humour in the conversation. It seemed to work, because Sonny started smiling and laughed a little.

"Will, I-"

"Wait, Sonny. Let me finish. We've gone through so much together, as friends and as a couple. I think we can work through this. But I don't expect ou to just forgive me, I mean I really screwed things up between us and if you wanna break up, I totally get it. It's gonna be hard, because I really like you and I want to be with you for as long as possible, but if it's what you-" Will was interrupted by a kiss from Sonny. It was a very sensual kiss. Sonny put his arms around Will's neck. Will pulls away. "What was that for? I just worsened things between us."

"I forgive you, Will. We can definitely work passed this. We all make mistakes. Hey, I make mistakes too." Said Sonny.

"Oh please, Sonny. You are easily the perfect guy." Said Will.

"Well, maybe." Sonny smirked.

"So everything is gonna be okay with us?" Said Will, happily.

"Yeah, I think so. It's gonna be hard for me not to picture you and Gabi together, but I'll get passed it eventually. You are definitely worth it." Said Sonny.

"Thank you Sonny. You're amazing." Will cupped Sonny's face.

"So I've been told..." Sonny and Will shared a laugh and then a sweet, passionate kiss. It went on for a couple of minutes, until they pulled away. "So if you don't mind me asking, who were you picturing during the, you know, thing?" Said Sonny.

"Do you really wanna know? It's kinda embarrassing." Said Will, shying away.

"Yeah, I do." Sonny laughed.

"Okay. I was picturing... EJ." Will put both his hands on his head.

"Oh my god!" Sonny was cracking up.

"What? He's got a little something right?" Said Will.

"Oh yeah, he's hot definitely. That accent alone, unf!" Said Sonny.

They both laughed. Everything was going to be okay between the cute couple.


End file.
